Story of My Life
by Lady Shirosaki
Summary: Kagome goes to confess her feelings to Inuyasha but something happens and now she's with Kouga.  Whats going to happen?...
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of My Life

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Prologue

My name is Kagome Higurashi. On the day of my 15th birthday I was pulled down the old well on our shrine. And I met Inuyasha a half-demon, Shippo a fox demon, Sango a demon slayer along with her firecat Kilala, and Miroku a monk. We all joined to take down an evil half-demon named Naraku. Through the years that we've traveled together we made quite a few friends. I was also in love with Inuyasha but that was about to change.

Chapter 1

'I think tonight is the night I'm going to tell him' I thought as I got up off the ground. "Hey where did Inuyasha go" Sango looked up at me "I think he went towards the well Kagome". I smiled at her "Thank you Sango, I'll be back in a few minutes".

As I was running I grew nervous 'What is he going to say' I thought. Then I heard something, I looked to my right and saw something that made my heart stop, Inuyasha mating with Kikyo. 'Why...why her?' I thought as I started to cry, I turned around and started running 'Why' thinking again as I jumped over the edge of the well.

When I was on the other side I immediatley ran inside the house "Momma!" I called out in distress. She came up to me and hugged me "Kagome whats wrong?" "He chose her over me" I said as I cried. "Sweetie I'm so sorry, I know heartbreak isn't easy but you'll find someone better I know you will" I sniffled "Thank you momma". She kissed me on the forehead " Now why don't you go get ready for bed" " Ok momma good night" I smiled while heading upstairs.

As I climbed into bed I thought 'I'm going to be ok' and with that I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of annoying birds chirping outside my window 'damn birds'. You know I haven't liked birds ever since the fight with the Birds of Paradise and Kouga.

Speaking of which 'I wonder how Kouga's doing?' I thought as I headed downstairs " Mabye I should pay him a visit" I said with a thoughtful tone. "Pay who a visit Kagome" I turned around and smiled " A friend of mine momma, his name is Kouga".

"Oh ok"

I looked at her " I have to go back momma, I still have a job to finish" "Ok dear, you know where to find me if you need me" she said as she kissed my forehead. I started towards the well and begun thinking 'What am I going to do, I don't want to be near Inuyasha right now, mabye...mabye I can travel with Kouga to finish searching for the jewel shards' smiling with new determination I jumped down the well.

When I was on the other side I started to climb up the vines. I peeked over the edge of the well 'Good no Inuyasha' I thought as I started towards the the village but was stopped by a familiar noise. I turned around just in time to see the whirlwind disappear from around Kouga. " Kagome what a nice surprise, So you finally decided to ditch muttface huh" he said with a grin.

"Actually yes and I was wondering if I could travel with you for a little while". He stood there dumb founded "Sure Kagome if thats what you want" he replied still shocked.

I hugged him as tight as I could " Thank you Kouga you don't know how much this means to me"I said as I tried to smile . He looked around and sniffed and then looked at me " Come on Kagome lets head to the den I sense rain coming" he said as I climbed onto his back and took off towards his home.

(Authors Note: This is my first story so go easy on me. Thank you and please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Story of My Life

Sorry Everyone I know it has taken me awhile to post up some more chapters, my computer has been acting up and I just got it fixed. So for making u wait I have posted up a new chapter, ^^ Please read, enjoy and reveiw.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha)

Chapter 2

We traveled for a while before we had to stop because it had begun to rain. Kouga had found us a small cave to stay in untill the rain had stopped. I started a fire so that we could stay warm, I looked at the fire in deep thought.

'How could I have been so stupid, I should have known that he would choose her' .I sighed and continued thinking ' But still it hurts'.

Kouga must have heard me sigh because he looked at me with concern and spoke in a gentle voice, "Kagome what exactly did he do to make you want to leave him"?

I was startled by his question but answered it anyways " Well, I've been in love with Inuyasha for a while and had finally built up the courage to tell him, but when I went to find him, so that I could tell him...I caught him mating with Kikyo,his first love" by now I had tears streaming down my face.

" I had thought that I had a chance to be with him, but that thought blew away when I saw them and my heart shattered into a million pieces. That, is why I can't travel with him" I finished, still crying. Kouga wrapped his arms around me as I cried " It's ok Kagome you can stay with me as long as you like and I'll protect you" he whispered to me.

After a while my cries turned into hiccups and then I was able to slowly calm down. I also noticed that the rain had finally stopped. Kouga stood up and offered me his hand, which I took, and he pulled me up.

" The den is not too far from here we should make it there by sunset" he turned around and offered me his back. I grabbed my bag and climbed on. Once he was sure that I was secure he took off towards the den once again.

Riding on his back was different from riding on Inuyasha's, Kouga run was so smooth that I almost fell asleep. Soon, we arrived at the den where we were greeted by two wolves that were standing guard.

It was Ginta and Hakkaku, at first they didn't understand why I was there but Kouga explained what happened so that I didn't have to and for that I was grateful.

We walked into the den and I noticed that the pack had grown a little bit as we walked by heading towards Kouga's room. When we got there I layed my bag on the floor and started to pull out my sleeping bag and pajamas. I stood up and turned towards Kouga and blushed "Um...Kouga would you mind turning around so I can change".

"Um sure" he replied as he turned around. After I got in my pajamas and climbed into my bed, i turned towards Kouga just as he was laying down on his bed of furrs. "Goodnight Kouga" I said while I yawned, he looked at me and smiled as he replied "Goodnight Kagome".

I closed my eyes and started to doze off, but before I completely fell asleep I thought to myself 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day'.


	3. Chapter 3

Story of My Life

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha)

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to something cold touching my face. I went to brush it away and my eyes shot open when I felt fur. There was what looked to be a couple of young wolves looking at me "Um...hi". The wolf who's fur I touched looked at me and yipped.

"Alright you furballs quit bothering Kagome" Kouga said as he stepped into the room. The wolf looked at him and moved to sit next to me while the others scattered. I giggled at Kouga's look of frustration " I think she likes me" I said while I stroked the wolf's fur.

" It seems so" Kouga replied as he handed me a plate " I thought you would like some breakfast". I looked up at him and smiled " Thank you Kouga", I started nibbling on the food he gave me. I sat there for a few minutes and looked up to see Kouga in deep thought. I put what I didn't eat in front of the young wolf and watched as she inhaled it.

I looked back to Kouga and asked " So what are the plans for today"? He stood there for a moment before answering " Well I really need to get back to looking for Naraku but its up to you". I was confused for a few seconds before asking " Um...why is it up to me"? He sighed before looking at me " Well there's a chance that we might come across Inuyasha and your friends".

' So thats why it is up to me, he thinks it will bother me' I thought. ' Well it would but Naraku needs to be stopped so...' I looked at him and smiled as I told him " I'll be ok but I have one question". He turned towards me as I wrapped my arms around the she-wolf " Can she come with us"?

Kouga looked like he was about to say no, so I used my greatest weapon 'The puppy eyes'. And apparently it worked because he sighed and said " Alright she can come with us but she needs a name and your responsible for taking care of her, Alright?" I nodded my head with excitement " Of course" I said with a smile.

He started to leave the room, as he was leaving he said " Make sure you have you're stuff ready to go" and with that he was gone.

I looked over at my new companion and smiled as she wagged her tail. Then I sniffed the air and grabbed my nose as I told the she-wolf " First things first...You need a bath". She gave me a look that told me I was going to have to catch her first and took off running.

This was going to be fun

What do you think? ^^ Please review :)


	4. Authors Note

Story of My Life

(:Authors Note:)

Hi guys I thought I would let you know something.

^_^ If you have any ideas on something you want or want to happen in the story I will try my hardest to put them in there. Consider this a big Thank you gift for the nice reviews you have given me. ^^ Also if any of you have an idea for the name of Kagome's new companion 'The She-Wolf' let me know. I will welcome all of your suggestions.^^

*Please keep reading and reviewing*

Thank You


	5. Chapter 4

Story Of My Life

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha)

Chapter 4

I have to say giving my new friend a bath was the most fun I had in a while. I sat there giggling and staring at the she-wolf while I was drying my hair.

_-Flashback-_

_I had finally managed to chase her into the bathing chamber. I stood there for a while trying to catch my breath I looked up at the she-wolf and started to walk towards her._

_" Come on girl" I said with a sweet tone as I tried to grab her again._

_She jumped out of my reach and began running around the bathing chamber with me right behind her. " Come on...please stop running I need to get you clean so we can-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying as I slipped and began to fall into the hot spring._

_When I hit the water I let out gasp and the sound grabbed the she-wolf's attention. She had a panicked look as she jumped in after me, when I surfaced from the water I wrapped my arms around her and grinned " Gotcha" I said with a smile as she glared at me._

_-End Flashback-_

" Well that was fun and interesting" I said with a smile as she huffed and continued to pout, I giggled some more " Oh come on it wasn't that bad... at least you smell better and your coat is shiny". She looked at me as she got up and walked over to me, I smiled and started to stroke her soft fur.

I put my towel back in my bag and turned to look at her " Well thats done but we still need to come up with a name for you" I stated as I began to think.

She smiled and then leaned forward and touched her nose to my forehead _' My name is Lupa'._

My eyes widened as I began to look around " Who said that?" I asked. The she-wolf let out a bark that sounded alot like a laugh and looked straight at me _' I did Kagome'._

I was stunned as I pointed at her and asked " Did you just..." she wagged her tail and grinned _' Yep'. _To say I was amazed was an understatement " Wow thats amazing Lupa but how is it possible"?

_' I can communicate with you Kagome because I wish it, if I didn't wish it you wouldn't be able to hear me' _ " So... am I the only one that can talk to you"? She sighed _' No I can talk to the alpha male Kouga as well unfortunately'_ I blinked and stated " You sound as if you hate it". Lupa shook her head _' No I don't hate it...It's just that he can be annoying at times'_ I started laughing.

" Well sounds like someone is in a good mood" I turned around and saw Kouga standing there with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off my skirt as I asked " Um Kouga I have one question...When are we leaving?"

" Now because we need go while we still have quite a bit of sunlight" he said as picked up my bag and we began walking out of the den.

What do you think? I'm sorry it was so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also I am still open to any ideas^^

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter. My computer had died on me so I had to send it back to the store and get a new one. It took awhile but I finally got my new one ^_^. I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

We made it a good ways before we stopped to make camp. I was tired but not as tired as I usually was when traveling with Inuyasha. Kouga was very attentive(A/N: I think thats the right word :l) to my needs, if I started to get tired he let me rest, if I got thirsty he found me water, and at this very moment he was hunting for our meal.

'Wow I don't know what to think of this...I always had to beg Inuyasha to stop for things, but now all I have to do is ask once' I thought to myself. I turned and looked at Lupa who was sitting on the other side of the fire .

"Lupa how long do you think it will take Kouga to find something" she looked up at me and smiled '_It won't take him long at all, Kouga is a great hunter'_ she said as she got up and layed down beside me.

We heard the brush near us rustle as Kouga stepped into camp with a already skinned deer. I watched as he tore off a few chunks, skewered them and stuck them by fire. He sat down beside us and asked " So what did you two talk about while I was gone"?

Me and Lupa looked at each other and looked back at Kouga as I responded " Nothing really, we were just wondering how long it would take you to find something".

"Oh" he said as he gave Lupa a questioning look, she nodded and smirked. Just then my stomach growled at the smell of cooked deer. Kouga chuckled as he checked the meat to make sure it was cooked and then handed me some.

I gave him a thankful smile and started to eat what I thought was the best deer I'd ever tasted. He tossed Lupa her piece and started working on his. After we finished eating I began to think about the group. I wondered what they were doing right about now.

I didn't notice how lost in thought I was until Kouga gently shook my shoulder. He looked at me with worried eyes " Are you all right Kagome"? I tried my best to smile as I told him " I'm just missing my friends a little bit".

Kouga was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again his voice sounding a bit uncertain " I can take you to go see them in the morning if you like Kagome". My heart jumped at the thought of seeing my friends again but then it fell because that meant having to deal with Inuyasha and his crap. " I'm not sure Kouga... I mean don't get me wrong I would love to see my friends but I don't want to have to deal with Inuyasha right now".

He looked at me with a shocked expression and replied " If your sure Kagome". ' Hm..I guess he thought I was immediatly going to jump up and down at the chance to see them' I shrugged and yawned as I crawled toward my sleeping bag.

I watched as Kouga settled against the tree right next to me " Goodnight Kagome" he said as Lupa layed down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered as I started to fall asleep " Night Kouga".

Authors Note: I know its a bit short but what do you think? In the next chapter Kouga will get his first taste of the future :) BUT I'm gonna need a couple reviews for motivation ^_^. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks to all the people who have given me great reviews so far ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok just to give you guys a heads up this chapter is leading up to Kouga heading to the future. I know I said it would be in this chapter but just be patient. Enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 7

_(Morning Time)_

I felt someone or rather something cold nudging me awake " Nn five more minutes" I groaned. I heard what sounded like a huff and the Lupa spoke tome _' Kagome your starting to smell strange'_. I blinked and then sat up straight " Oh boy" I said as I crawled over to my bag and began to look through it.

I froze for a second and then began to panic as I looked through my bag again " No no no there has to be some in here".

Lupa gave me a very puzzled look _' What exactly are you looking for Kagome'_ I looked at her and thought ' Ok I can tell her she's a female she'll understand...somewhat'.

" My pads" while placing everything back in my bag. She cocked her head to the side _' What are pads' _she asked curiously. I blushed " Um, well they are something that helps me with my period or what you would call my heat" I explained.

_' Oh ok now I understand... I think' _ she wagged her tail _' So where do we find these pads Kagome'_?

I blinked and then sighed " Well thats the thing I can only get them back in my time and I don't know if Kouga will let me go" I replied. Then I noticed something as I looked around our camp " Where is Kouga" I asked. Lupa looked at me and replied _' Catching something for breakfast'_. We sat and talked for a few minutes before Kouga showed up with fish he had already cleaned and put them by the fire Lupa and I had started.

I looked at Kouga and asked hesitantly " Um...Kouga can I ask for a favor"? He grinned at me and replied " Sure Kagome" I steeled myself because I knew he was going to want an explanation(?) after my next question.

" Can you take me to the old well in Inuyasha's Forest" " Why do you want to go to the old well Kagome" he asked curiously. There was the question that I had expected.

" Well you see Kouga I'm not from this time" I started " What do you mean Kagome" Kouga asked. I sighed " Thats what I'm trying to tell you...Please wait to ask questions until after I'm done explaining" he just nodded.

" It all started when I was fifteen, I was at home on our family shrine. I was on my way to school when I noticed my little brother standing in the doorway to the old well". I stopped to catch my breath before I started again.

" I scolded him because I thought he was playing in there, When he explained that he was just trying to get our pet cat Buyo out of there. I went in looking for him because my little brother Souta was to scared too. When I started down the stairs I heard a strange noise coming from inside the well. I was so caught up on trying to figure out what it was that Buyo scared me when jumped out from under the stairs".

I giggled " He scared my little brother too. As I got ready to leave the well house the lid on the well broke and I was pulled down into it by a demon called ' Mistress Centipede'. After I was pulled down the well I arrived here in your time. Where I met Inuyasha and later on met everyone else in my group".

I sighed as I felt drained from recalling just about everything. I looked at Kouga to see a shocked yet amazed look on his face. " Thats amazing Kagome, I'd like to see this for myself" he stated with a grin. I started to feel bad as I told him " Um...Kouga I don't know if you will be able to go through the well with me...so far Inuyasha has been the only one who could go through the well with me". His face fell a little bit as he asked " Why is that, Kagome"?

I hesitated a little bit " It's his subjugation necklace that helps him go through because it has a small connection to me". Kouga's face fell a bit more. I felt really bad for a moment before an idea hit me. I looked at Kouga with a smile " Here's an idea, I don't know for sure if it will work, but maybe since the jewel was inside me and since you have the jewel shards in your legs now. Maybe that will give you a small connection to me so that you can get through the well" I stated while still smiling.

His smile returned full force as he asked " You really think so Kagome"? I nodded " I'm pretty sure Kouga as long there is a connection".

A/N: Well what do you think :) Review and let me know. Also a heads up for those of you who don't know Fanfiction has it in there head to wipe out alot of M rated stories that contain Sex, Violence, and Song fics. Thats why I haven't posted up chapters in a while because I'm worried about this problem :( So if you would like to help stop this then go to this site ** .org** and type in fanfiction and sign the petition. Thank you ^_^


End file.
